


Find me

by gabriellaloucaporcompras



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriellaloucaporcompras/pseuds/gabriellaloucaporcompras
Summary: An aged up pregnant Marinette fanfic. This story is mainly Ladrien because it's an unappreciated ship and Adrienette





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What do you get when it's 4 am and you mix an idea with a draft for another fic? Well, you get this.I hope you all enjoy. If I continue or not will depend on how much people want me too

Adrien sat on his bed with his hands on his head trying to understand

"Tell me again why you are breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong ?" He asked the woman in front of him.

Ladybug stayed close to the window, her potential escape route as she told him "it's not you! It's me !"

His sad emerald eyes looked at her with anger "That's the lamest excuse ever. Don't patronize me. Tell me the real reason why. "

This was going so much worse then she imagined but she had to stay strong "Fine. I can't date a civilian ."

This added a little shock to his anger. He snickered "It didn't seem to bother you the last 7 months we have been together. "

"Well, something change and I have to end things between us ." She said praying not to break into tears at that moment.

"What changed? " He demanded answers.

So far he hadn't gotten anything but lame reasons for their relationship being over.

"I don't love you anymore " she lied

Those words hurt him more than anything he ever felt before

"Leave !" He ordered

He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him cry. She was quick to obey and disappeared into the Parisien skyline. The blond felt alone and nervous. He cried, trashed his room but it still didn't feel like it was enough so he transformed. Hopefully, fresh air and a burning some steam around the rooftops would help him feel better.

Suddenly and as he spread through the city he got a message from Ladybug. She wanted to see Chat Noir. The text made it sound urgent but he had no desire to face her. Still, as it is well known,curiosity killed the cat so he found himself unable to resist the urge to know what she wanted.

She was on the Eiffel tower and he approached carefully.

"Hello Ladybug " his tone more cold that he would have wanted but she didn't seem to notice.

"Hi kitty," she said with a smile as she cleared the tears of her eyes.

He noticed she had been crying but fought back the will to hug her and calm her down. She was the one that dumped him so he should not be feeling such pity.

"You wanted to talk ?"

"Yes. I came to tell you that I will be giving my miraculous to someone else for a while. She will be Ladybug "

The second shock of the night to the blond. When Adrien told her once he liked when she surprised him.This was not what he meant. Had she completely lost her mind?

"Why? " He asked still dumbfounded

There was a pause and sigh on her part before she admitted "Because I'm pregnant, Chat "

The third shock of the night "Your pregnant? The father ..."

"Is Adrien yes.The one you step me up with 7 months ago. We have been dating ever since. I knew it was wrong but I just loved him too much to end it..now I have to pay the price"

"Pay the price? what does that mean ?" He asked while his mind was still trying to process everything.

"I can't just tell him who I am. It would put him, me and the baby in danger. No one can know our secret identities "

"But this is clearly an exception " he tried to counter-argued

" It's too dangerous and that's not even the worse part"

" It gets worse ?" He wasn't sure he could take any more. Things were already pretty bad

"I never told you this but my civilian self knows him well. Thinking that he won't even know it's his child hurts but I have to do this. I even broke up with him to make it easier for him. I love him and our child too much for risking either their life's. "

"It's not fair. You can't do this. You must tell him !"

"I didn't come here for advice, Chat. I just came to say goodbye. I needed you to know the truth about why I am leaving temporarily. You are my friend so I trust you to keep this our secret ."

"Ladybug.No! Don't do this! "He said with teary eyes

"I will miss you kitty" She replied with a smile before jumping away

It took a few microseconds to understand what she was doing but it was enough that when Chat went after her she was long gone. He searched and screamed her name in vain during the night. She was truly gone


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Adrien celebrate a special date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews and followers, I will try to post frequently.
> 
> Just to make it clear the chapters in italic are the past between Ladybug and Adrien. These will most likely come up after a chapter in the present

_Ladybug watched the fast city bellow her. The cars racing, the couple's showing their love, the sun setting over the Parisien horizon. This was why she loved the top of the Eiffel tower. She was so high that no civilian could get there. It was for privacy and also for being her favorite spot in the whole city that she decided to bring Adrien there._

_"You are right. The view from here is much better" He admitted with his eyes only focused on her_

_He meant it. As the sunset in front of them, the remaining beans of light made her look so pretty that it was hard to look away especially when she blushed._

_She giggled almost sure her cheeks matched her suit._

_"If you continue looking at me like that I... will melt away right here and won't be able to show you your surprise."_

_"Fine. I will try my best not to look at the most beautiful woman in the world ."_

_With burning cheeks, she grabbed his hand_

_" Close your eyes, silly "_

_He obeyed and went along with her. Suddenly they stopped and she told him to sit wich he did. To his surprise, she then ordered him to open his mouth. Still couldn't open his eyes tough. Still, as usual, he complied. It didn't take long for him to feel she was feeding a macaroon. Correction the best passion fruit macaron he ever had_

_" It's delicious " he complimented the tasty treat "nearly as sweet as you "_

_Another melodic giggle from her " You can open your eyes now "_

_And so he did. It was a picnic. There was wine, food, some of it was sweets because both he and her still had a sweet tooth and there were even candles._

_" This is perfect. I love it "_

_" Most people have picnics down there," she told him looking out at the city below them " but I figured only us could have it here, with Paris under our feet. This could be our spot "_

_" I'd like that but then again I like everything about you ."_

_" I am so glad that you liked my surprise, after all, I couldn't let our first week together go by without doing something. Do you think it's too much ?"_

_" Not at all. I love surprises especially yours. You can do them anytime you want .besides if you think this might be too much then maybe I shouldn't have reserved a whole movie theater just for us later on. You weren't the only one to remember it's been a week ... The best week of my life if I might add "_

_She gasped at his romantic gesture. This was why he was her soulmate, he was just as romantic as she._

_"How is it possible that I love you more every day? " She asked looking deeply into his beautiful eyes_

_" I don't know but I'm pretty awesome "_

_She cuddle up with him " Can't argue with that "_

_They both stayed quiet admiring the view before he asked " Do you think that one day you will be able to do tell me your identity so we don't have to hide " _

_She seemed nervous and he was almost sure he scared her but to his relief she didn't leave. Instead, she told him " Perhaps ... The moment me and chat defeat Hawkmoth I'll run to you to show you my true self " and hopefully, you will still love me she added internally_

_Playing around with her hair he said " I can't wait for that day! The day I will finally be able to see you with masks or secrets "_

_"Close your eyes " she begged_

_" Why ? "_

_"Trust me "_

_He did and quickly heard " spots of" followed by some pink light. She wasn´t transformed. His heart raced at the realization. Then he felt her fingers on his. Her hand felt so different without the suit. Her skin seemed so delicate and her touch was so gentle._

_The urge to see her only increased as she softly began to touch his hair and his face , setting everything on him into fire . She was going to be the death of him_

_" Your hands are so soft and delicate " he whispered and she kissed him ._

_" Our first kiss without a mask, "he said with a smile_

_" I'm sorry that we have to date his way. Having anyone know my secret would be too dangerous. I could never forgive myself if you got hurt but I want you to know that I trust you. I wish that you could open your eyes so that you could see the real me"_

_His hands immediately grabbed hers ._

_" It's okay. I can happily wait until the day where I can finally see you... I've waited longer just to be with you. Thank you for trusting me enough to drop your transformation. I know how hard it must have been for you to do this but you don't know how happy it makes me. It feels good being able to feel your touch and be able to sense something either then the suit . I might not be able to see the real you but I do know it and I love it with all my heart."_

_Suddenly he felt her warm body hugging him tight . She was just so perfect and he was blessed by the fact she loved him . It only had been a week since their first date but he knew it was only the first week of the rest of their lives_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette cross paths

It had been almost two months since Adrien had seen his Ladybug or as blond could tell 56 days ,10 hours and 15 minutes since his world was torn apart.

The love of his life was walking around ,carrying his child and he didn't even know her name . He didn't know how far along she was or if everything was okay . The idea she was close to him made it even worse. He could someday walk by his kid and not even knowing it.

He would not let that happen but for that he had to find her .with Plagg refusing to get involved claiming it was not in his place to tell and after a I told you so ,the blond knew his kwami was useless. Plagg always warned that dating using masks didn't work and that sooner or later it would fail. Adrien remembered promising to his kwami not to drag him into this.

The new Ladybug ,former Rena rouge as she was kind enough to introduce herself , also seemed more keen in why he was so interested in finding the bluenette then on helping him . He was almost sure she knew his lady's identity. She at least hinted at that , probably trying to make his suffering even worse. It infuriated him that his lady might have told her identity to that hero instead of him .

Renabug ,as he called her sometimes , didn't seem to understand why he was so cold and upset. Once she even joked his depressed attitude could be solved with some food . She claimed that her friend made the best macaroons and he should try them . He would not try any macaroon that wasn't given to him by his lady .

With a hero partner that didn't tell him anything and answered his questions with more and a kwami that refused to help . The blond was alone trying to find the clues to his lady.

Adrien took a heavy sigh ruining the pose he was trying to make These days It took more makeup to hide the dark circles under his eyes and his head wasn't able to focus on this, making it the fourth time they called in a break .

He was going to his office when he noticed Marinette . The moment she saw him, she ran away .

He followed her . She had gone into the dressing room . He opened the door but she was no wear to be found . That was until he noticed her very clearly hiding behind a mannequin

" Hi ? " He told her, raising his brow and making eye contact

" Hey . Funny seeing you here . I assumed you were at the shoot " She said with a awkward smile . There went her entire strategy of avoiding Adrien . It had worked so well for the last months .

" Right …. we took a break ... So what are you doing here ? It seemed like you were running away "

" Me ? Nooooo why would I that ? No ! Not at all . I was only coming to drop some designs . I just walked through the wrong door , that's all ."

The blond didn't even question further . It was a big building so it was easy to get lost there .

" Okay , are those your designs ? " he said curious and looking at the notebook Marinette clung tightly to her chest.

" Some of them . "

" I bet they are amazing "

" Thank-kkkkk you. "

He raised an eyebrow at her stammering. Over the years Marinette had been getting better around him . In fact the last year she already spoke normally around him. He remembered it was slightly after he and Ladybug got together . So for her to be acting like this made him fear that he had done something wrong

" Marinette is everything okay ?"

" Absolutely-tlly "

" Great ,so do you want to stay over and wait until this is over ,maybe grab something to eat afterwards ? " He offered

She without even blinking answered " NOOOO! "

Adrien took a step back "okay . Why not ?"

" I have to design some fabric and sow some drawings .sorry ..." She cursed herself and her nervous mix up of words.

As she continued her excuses Adrien realized why she was so agitated

" I know any you are so nervous . "

" You do ?" She asked worried he knew she was Ladybug or knew about the baby or possibly both

" Yeah it's pretty obvious . "

" It is ? " she asked with her heart beating nervously

" Absolutely . You are scared I will try to hire you for the company like my father . I assure you that while I'm sad that we don't exactly work together I would never pressure you for it . If you like working with Audrey and occasionally in collaborations with my father that is fine by me although it would be fun if... "

Marinette relaxed visibly at his words . She felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. She feared he somehow had figured everything out .

She was sure that if he knew all, he would hate her but he didn't and that was for the best . Telling him he couldn't see his child because he couldn't know her secret would be far worse.

Trusting Alya had been a necessary risk in order to give her the miraculous. It wasn't a easy decision but she knew with Alya´s experience with akumas and miraculous her friend might just hopefully be ready for it.

Adrien on the other hand should not be under that kind of pressure and danger .She despite not being Ladybug right now still wanted to protect him and revealing the truth was the opposite of that .She would go back to being Ladybug after the baby was born and at that point , him knowing would put him at risk of getting hurt .

So against her kwamis advice she opted to end everything. The intention was not to break up like that but he was insisting to much and she couldn't deal with it .

If she didn't went harsh she would have caved in . That way at least he stopped the questions and probably wasn't going out searching for her .

Not knowing what she was thinking and still believing it was about his father the blond still continued

"... I'm not saying you should do it but I would be glad if you joined the company. We would spend more time together and it would be cool. Most people in the business aren't nearly as talented or as entertaining as you so ... "

She was so lucky he believed her his was about the company. To be honest she loved working with Audrey but the main reason she didn't work for Gabriel despite the weekly job offer was that she was sure that being that close to Adrien would stop her from focusing on the designs . She only had eyes for him when he was around so if he was this close to her she would easily get lost .

" Marinette ? ... Hello . " He told her

She blinked and looked at his worried face . "Yeah I am fine . I just zoned out for a second but you were right it was definitely because of you ... I mean your father ...that I hid . No other reason "

For a second she had him worried . She seemed to get completely lost as he spoke . He was glad to finally get her attention

" That's okay . well I guess if you can´t wait around . we´ll just see each other later"

" later ? " there was no way she had made plans to meet him . she was avoiding him completely fearful he would finding out the truth .

" yeah , Tonight's is Kagami´s and Lukas engagement party … I assumed you were going "

" Sure . I will see you later then " with that she left as quickly as it was socially acceptable .

The blond watched her leave before asking Plagg " Maybe it was me just being tired but did Marinette seemed more weird than usual ? I figured that the times she was uncomfortable around me were over . Maybe it's something I did or maybe it's about my father constant job offer. "

" What possibly could you have done for her to act like this around you ?" Plagg asked knowing full well the answer and with a little part of him trying to help the blond.

" I don't know . That's something I will have to figure out later. The good part is that at least I got to see her . I completely forgot she existed with this whole Ladybug thing . "

In his defense he had been pretty focused on finding his lady and Marinette hadn't been around lately so it was easy to forget.

Still Adrien found him doing something he hadn't done in a while and genuinely smiled . Marinette was just so funny and endearing that he never resisted the urge to smile thinking about her . She was a mystery he didn't know how to solve .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and I felt I should say I do not support what Marinette did . I only expressed her point of view since this story will be going on from both sides .
> 
> Also about Plagg next chapter we will see more on why he won't help .
> 
> And to end I leave you all to wonder -How much does Alya know and was she just joking or trying to help ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The begging of Ladrien

_Chat loved seeing his lady on top the Eiffel Tower especially under the light of a full moon like this. Tonight was her time of patrol but he always loved to join her. He claimed to have mixed up the patrols nights and usually Ladybug would role her eyes, fully aware of what he was doing and let him string along._

_So as usual and in his sneaky way, he approached her " what are you doing my sweet bugaboo ?"_

_She gave a week smile and looked back to the horizon._

_" I'm not in the mood chat. Today I tried telling the man I love my feelings but I was too much of a coward. Facing Hawk Moth it's easy compared to facing him and tell him how I feel. I don´t think I might ever be able to do it"_

_" If you told me his name I could help you. I could go to him and tell him he is the luckiest man alive"_

_The scarlet hero rolled her eyes at his exaggeration but appreciated the sweet gesture "I appreciate that but I can´t tell you "_

_" Let me help you. You know how much you mean to me so please tell me who he is and I will talk to him. "_

_"You would really do that for me ?"_

_" I would do anything for your happiness "_

_"Still I can't say ."_

_"If you don´t tell me then I can´t help "_

_He figured the conversation was over since she didn't say anything else for a while. But he was wrong because almost unexpectedly she said " Promise me .you won't laugh "_

_"Okay "_

_"it´s Adrien Agreste ."_

_" the model ?" He asked wanting to be sure he was getting everything right. Ladybug loved him ? There had to be another Adrien Agreste in Paris because there was no way that the girl he chased also chased him but in his civilian self._

_She nervously nodded confirming his suspicions that it was indeed him. Part of him wanted to jump excited with the news_

_" Great, " he said with a smile " I know for a fact he also is very fond of you. He even has your posters on the walls and pictures of you under his bed and... "_

_She interrupted him happy about the news but excitement dyed out as spoke "He likes me? I mean Ladybug me? That's awesome and incredible but... "_

_"No buts … How about this ...I...I set up a date between you two and if it doesn´t work then you don't even need to worry because it's not like he will know who you are behind the mask "_

_Please say yes he begged internally_

_Ladybug laughed because she found it doubtful Adrien would agree with dating her superhero self. It was dangerous and not knowing the person behind the mask were big cons against it and he was a smart guy. Chat clearly didn´t know Adrien well enough._

_Still to her shock she later found out he agreed and chat gave her the time to meet at Adrien's house._

_She thanked the cat and said she would think about it . Despite the sweet gesture there was no way she could go. She was a hero and had responsibilities. It would be extremely wrong._

_Still, her eyes stared at the clock . it was almost time . She tried to focus on her designs but it wasn't working._

_" I know what you are thinking and no . You can't go !" Tikki said_

_" I know. Tikki it´s just …"_

_"Marinette ! You don't need Ladybug to impress him . You are amazing on your own. "_

_" But he already likes me as Ladybug and this could be my chance...our chance ! . On my own, I could never find the nerve to tell him how I feel but if I go then I won't have too because Chat already told him. I would also avoid a rejection since he likes ladybug . I could finally have my date with Adrien "_

_" I saw this many times and relationships with masks never work. You can't date him as ladybug . It fails every single time "_

_" It's just a date Tikki not a relationship. I will just thank him for the meal, explain that I'm flattered he would agree on a date with me but I can't be with him as Ladybug because it would be too dangerous . I won´t let it continue past this night , I promise"_

_" Don't go. This won't end well .Trust me " the little red kwami warned_

_Meanwhile Adrien adjusted his tie and lit the candles._

_"This is a terrible idea kid. Relationships are about trust and honesty and how honest can you be if you can´t tell her you are chat and she can´t tell you who she is "_

_" Plagg she likes me and I won't blow this chance away. I might not be able to tell her we have been idiots in love with each other since I can't tell her I´m chat but I can make up for lost time , now hide because she should be here any moment "_

_"This never works out , listen from me Kid "_

_"Then me and her will make it work. " He told plagg with hopeful eyes_

_" Don't say I didn't warn you kid. This disaster is on you and not on me and don't expect me to get involved. Last time I tried to help out on a case like this Atlantis sank down "_

_"Sure. Whatever Plagg . This won't fail so I won't need to ask for your help now go hide. She must be coming any second now "_

_A few seconds later she arrived determined to enjoy the date but claim it as only that. A one time date. They could not continue anything else._

_But then she arrived there and the sent of the candles coupled with how he set up everything was slowly making her forget . He was flawless in his suit with a green tie. Was this how angels were supposed to look like ?_

_He nervously gave her red roses " I figured they would match your suit "_

_She merely nodded along at his words realizing now that while her suit gave her many protection. it still left her defenseless to his charm_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien talk

Adrien sat down alone. Everyone was so happy that he just didn't want to disturb them. He didn't feel like celebrating anything especially love, the culprit of his undoing. When he saw Luka and Kagami together laughing it reminded him of himself and ladybug. He wanted that and they had promised each other that. Memories of when he asked Ladybug to marry him hunted his thoughts

" Are you just going to sit here or are you going to talk to people " Plagg whispered from Adrien's pocket and bringing the blond back to reality.

" I'm talking to you, doesn't that count ?"

" You know that staying sitting here won't help you find ladybug. Maybe go are around and talk to people, Marinette and Alya over there for example" Plagg said innocently. This was against his own rules but the kid clearly needed some help. So far the few clues the blond had, didn't help him find his lady.

"Fine, maybe it will cheer me up "

As Adrien came closer to them he heard Marinette saying

" For the last time. It's not his. Trust me. Why don't you just ask him the next time you see him ?"

"You know I can't do that but if it not his then who's is it? " Alya asked

" What are you all talking about ?" Adrien stepped in, slightly curious on their conversation

" Nothing !" Both quickly answered

"Okay, so how are you liking the party ?" Adrien asked the two girls

' it's fun. I'm really happy for Luka and Kagami. " Alya answered noticing Marinette avoiding eye contact with Adrien

" And you Marinette ?" He asked picking up she wasn't even answering

" It's great, really. They are both my friends and I'm happy for them " she said not lifting her gaze to him

" Well I think Nino is calling me, " Alya said before disappearing off and leaving the two alone

" Well then maybe I should go too," Adrien said prepared to leave. His friend was clearly uncomfortable

" Are you okay? " She asked still not looking at him

" What ?" he asked surprised

" You spend most of the party away from people and earlier you seemed stressed. Nino also told me you have been more distracted and you don't seem happy "

Adrien sat close to Marinette and ordered a drink. If he was going to talk about it then he was going to need it. No one seemed to help him so maybe Marinette could.

"It's this girl actually. She turns my head around "

Marinette swallowed hard. Had he found someone else? No, Nino would have told her if Adrien was dating someone new. This meant it was still about her alter-ego. Nervously Marinette prepared to hear what he had to say

" What did she do to make you like this ?"

" We were together 7 months and then she broke up with me and barely told me why " He finished there deciding not to tell about the baby just yet. Despite Marinette being a friend he feared telling people and possibly scare ladybug of.

" Maybe she had her reasons. Maybe she believed this was for the best I suppose. "

Adrien laughed at her response

" She had the opposite of reasons. I thought she loved me but if she did, she wouldn't have done this. It makes me so mad that she would do this to me yet I still love her. I still worry about her .we were supposed to be together and make decisions as one. All I wanted was to know if she is okay ".

Marinette interrupted him" I'm sure she is fine. Maybe she worries about you in the same way you worry about her. Maybe she didn't want to see you hurt and was trying to spread you the pain of something much worse. Maybe she hopes to someday be able to explain all. "

"I doubt that. Sometimes she makes feel like I don't get a say and her plan of not hurting me didn't work. She hurt me even more ."

"I´m sorry " she apologized

"Don´t be. it's not your fault ." he said picking up his drink " can I ask you something ?"

"sure"

" You would never be able to do something like that to me would you?"

"wh-why are you-u asking me that?"

"Because I want to understand what makes someone do something so cruel. I mean I'm funny, charming, well cultured, number one bachelor of Paris magazine. Everyone thinks I'm good enough but apparently her. She doesn't even believe I deserve the truth. "

" what truth ? " the bluenette asked fearful

" The truth on why she broke up with me "

" You know why she did that? " Marinette insisted

This was the second Adrien realized he had spilled too much.

The blond paused trying to decide if Marinette could be trusted enough to keep this a secret or not. She had been kind and was only trying to help so maybe if he just told her then she might be able to help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien proposes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I´m thinking if I should continue this fic or not. I´m not as inspired and I honestly feel this fic isn´t becoming what I wanted it to be. I don´t want to quit it but I might rush it along or I at the minimum do an authors note telling all that was going to happen   
Anyway here´s another chapter. The next chapter should come out soon and will depend on your reviews.

_They had just ended their first date and she somehow managed not to embarrass herself too much and survive the temptation. It hadn't been easy and he also didn't help. Using all her super-strength she told him “This really had been lovely but I can't do this “ _

_He stopped her with a kiss“ Ladybug, you are the most amazing woman in the world. I never met someone like you. You are incredible” he whispered directly into her ear._

_ she blinked surprised and still feeling his lips on hers “ you really think so ?” _

_“I know so! “ he told her pulling her even more into his arms _

_“still this is wrong. I have to protect the city “ she babbled releasing herself from his embrace._

_Looking her directly in the eyes he told her “I understand but are you really ready to give up on us? I can´t be the only one that felt this connection “ _

_Sh_ _e told herself not to cave and not to do this but it was hopeless because her brain had absolutely no control over her words right now .“I felt it too but are you really willing to date me like this? you do realize we couldn't go public and for your safety, I wouldn't be able to tell you my identity until hawkmoth was defeated. There would be so many couple things we would not be able to do like going to the movies or anywhere public. We also should avoid meeting during the day“ _

_" We will find a way to make it work … " he promised and she believed him, completely kissing him and shutting down all the parts of her brain that told her this was a bad idea._

_ And work they did. They were extremely careful and months passed. They were celebrating their fifth month of happiness when Adrien said "Promise that you will Marry me " _

_"What ?" she asked surprised _

_" When Hawkmoth is defeated and I finally know who you are, I will make it an official proposal since I would like to be able to see the face of my bride but for now I want you to promise that you will be my wife and that we'll have the kids, the hamster, the house and the whole thing we always dreamed " _

_" I promise " _

_With that, they kissed and he took her into his arms. With a strong grip, he took her to his bed. _

_ Hours later and home Marinette was home super excited remembering their night together. " He wants to marry me !!! "_

_ " Technically he wants to marry ladybug. What do you think it's going to happen when he learns the truth ?" Tikki warned. She was being a little hard but many times relationships have ended because they could not love each other behind the mask. She refused that for Marinette and that was why she still tried to convince her to end it all and find another way towards Adrien _

_" I don't know Tikki but I hope he will understand. This is the happiest I have ever been and I won't just throw it all away because of the mask. It got me, Adrien. It allowed me to be close to him and I feel in my heart that he still loves me after knowing it's me "_

_The kwami sighed " You got Adrien! Not the hero. You are Ladybug, not the mask. He would still fall for you if you gave him the chance. Please end this now before it's too late. He might still love you but he might also feel hurt " or you might be hurt when you learn he is actually chat._

_ Meanwhile Plagg also tried his luck convincing Adrien " You proposed? How crazy are you ? " _

_Falling back to his bed the blond said " I'm not crazy. I'm romantic and you are just mad because everything has been working out ." _

_" And when she learns you are chat ?" _

_"I'm sure she will still love me. She will probably laugh when she learns about our whole love triangle or is it a love square? Doesn´t matter. all I know is that she will laugh at me aka chat loving her and she rejecting me for me. I'm sure she will find it funny " "_

_ I think she will be mad you lied, manipulated her into a date and then into a relationship. " _

_" She won't see it that way ." _

_" What if you don't love her without the mask, have you thought about that ?" _

_" Now you are just exaggerating. No matter who she is, she will always be the one I love " _

_" Why do I even bother ?" Plagg said helplessly before going back to his cheese_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support

The weight Adrien lifted from his shoulders not only transferred but multiplied in Marinette´s shoulders with all the lying she had done.

" Are you sure she is pregnant ?" she asked hoping she heard him wrong

" I learned it from a reliable source " he admitted as her brain screamed to her chat . she was going to skin that cat alive for being evil enough to tell Adrien the truth

she murmured " I can't believe it " . she placed her trust on chat and he let her down .

She knew it had been chat because Alya had no clue about Adrien being the father . She was just to focused thinking chat was the father.

" Adrien … Adrien …" Marinette tried but who was she kidding . She wasn't able to tell about her crush now she would be able to come clean after he just confessed how much he hated her ?

" Are you okay ?" He asked noticing how pale she looked. 

“I'm fine” she lied

it was at this moment she that Nino and Alya came to say their goodbyes before leaving. Marinette was so thankful for that interruption until him turned to Adrien and said “has marinette told you the awesome news ?“

“ what news ?” Adrien asked as Marinette´s brain screamed several times no 

“ she is pregnant” Nino said with a casualty as if he hadn't just turned Marinette´s and Adrien´s world upside down.

he choked on his drink and looked at her .any hope he hand´t connected the dots was over as the look on her eyes told him everything 

“ no,no” he whispered before excusing himself “ I have to go”

“Adrien !” she told him as he got up and left

she immediately went after him. the moment he realized she was onto him, he ran. She also ran until eventually she ended in a empty room. it had a window open but it was impossible for him to jump from that roof. It was to steep and tall so she headed back in hopes of finding him

She even came back to the main hall only to find Alya and Nino there still confused , trying to understand what had just happened


End file.
